


Clueless

by kiarcheo



Category: Los Hombres de Paco
Genre: F/F, LHDP, Pepsi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montoya just doesn't get it, and Silvia is losing her patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Paco and DL saw the bathroom kiss, but apart that nobody knows that Pepa and Silvia are together. I used some scenes, changing them, I think you'll recognize them.

Secret romances always excited her; when she told Pepa, she smirked and agreed.

A few months later Silvia knew that she was hurting Pepa by insisting that they keep their relationship secret.

It wasn't because she was ashamed…or maybe it was, she didn't know, but since she kissed Pepa in her sister's bathroom she didn't know anything anymore.

When she hooked up with Lucas and Montoya, she didn't wait to show it to the precinct. She could say that she wanted to keep her happiness to herself, but she knew it wasn't the truth. Even if she couldn't deny that she was happier that she had ever been.

She was glad that their colleagues, who were supposed to be observant, didn't know about them; the only thing that everyone knew was that Pepa was a lesbian. Well, apparently _almost_ everyone.

"Pepa, I brought you some lunch!"

"Thank you, Montoya."

"It's a sandwich, I hope you like it, I thought that you could have liked it…" rambles Montoya, who had asked Lola what Pepa's favourite lunch was so that he wouldn't make mistakes. He still doesn't understand Lola's expression… was it amusement?

"Yeah, I like it, don't worry…."

"Come on, you don't want to eat at your desk…come sit with me on the bench outside…it's such a beautiful day…."

Pepa looks at Silvia, who seems busy writing. "Ok, vamanos!"

oooo

"Sorry!" Montoya stops talking with Silvia and jogs towards a walking mountain of boxes.

"Here, let me help," he says, taking the most of the boxes.

Pepa's head emerges from behind the stack. "Thank you."

oooo

Silvia is at her desk, engrossed in her report when she feels the back of her neck tingling. She raises her head to see Pepa on the stairs. It wasn't enough constantly having her girlfriend on her mind, her body too conspired against her, making her aware every time Pepa entered in a room.

"Should we talk to him?" asks Povedilla.

Silvia turns around to see Curtis and Aitor shake their head snickering, then she sees it: Inspector Gonzalo Montoya, goofy expression on his face, following Pepa with his eyes. Her Pepa, her beautiful, hot and supermodel-like Pepa. She knew that it wasn't really his fault, she was impossible not to look at…but that didn't deter her from wanting to poke his eyes out.

oooo

They are sitting at the table, talking after their shift when she enters in the bar.

"Pepa!" shouts Montoya waving his hand.

She nods and comes towards them. He stands up and offers her his chair. "Here!"

"Thank you," Pepa smiles politely.

"Can I offer you something? Beer, coffee, a sandwich…"

Silvia rolls her eyes.

oooo

"Well, Miranda, what are you waiting for? Go!" barks DL.

"Wait!"

Pepa stops.

"She needs a partner…"

Pepa smiles, thinking about her first stakeout at San Antonio and a few ideas from night patrols in Sevilla pop into her mind.

"I'll go with her."

In that moment there are two very pissed women, although one is wearing a fake smile, and two very happy men: DL because his daughter won't be with Pepa, and Montoya because he gets to spend time in a close space with her.

oooo

"Hola pelirroja!"

Silvia ignores her.

"Hey…what's the matter?"

"Nothing…how was the stake out with Montoya?"

Pepa grins. "Oh…you are jealous…."

"No!" denies forcefully Silvia, but her blush gives her away.

"Listen princesa," Pepa says and takes Silvia's hands in her own, "you don't have to worry because he misses some fundamental attributes…first of all he is not a woman…. and he is not a redhead. But most important…you know why I'll never love him?" she asks seriously.

Silvia shakes her head.

"Because he is not you!"

"Miranda!"

"Gotta go, or your father will kill me!" Pepa runs off after kissing Silvia lightly on her lips.

Pepa's words set Silvia on a good mood: she even smiles at Montoya when he comes to the lab to discuss some results. Actually it's because she tries to picture him with Quique-like hair, but he didn't need to know that. Her smile fades when Pepa manages to fall into Montoya's arms while he is leaving the lab.

"Sorry!"

"No, it's my fault!"

"Are you okay?" asks, seizing the opportunity to feel her up.

Pepa moves away "Yeah…thank you, Montoya."

"What do you think are you doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't you tell him something?" Silvia asks angrily.

"Come on, pelirroja… he isn't doing anything wrong…"

"Except hitting on you," she retorts sarcastically.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tell him to stop flirting with you!"

"But it will look strange…I flirt with everyone…." Pepa grins, knowing that her behaviour often annoys Silvia.

"Everyone who know that you are lesbian and don't think they have a chance with you! He needs to keep his hands off of my girlfriend!"

"Well, I can't exactly tell him to back off because my girlfriend is jealous, can I? I mean, nobody is supposed to know about us…."

Silvia storms out of her lab: if there is something more annoying than Pepa winning an argument, it is when Pepa is actually right.

ooooooo

Pepa chases her down the hallway, calling for her to stop. They make it all the way down to the empty garage before Silvia stops and turns to face Pepa.

"Okay, this is what I want you to do," Silvia demands, still very annoyed at Pepa and Gonzalo. "You tell him that you are lesbian, that you like only women." Silvia is pacing back and forth in between Pepa and one of the squad cars.

"But princesa, most of these guys, they think that's hot!"

Silvia stops and faces her. "I know that! That's because it is!" She pushes Pepa against the car and runs her hands over the front of Pepa's t-shirt. "Because _you_ are hot! You make me crazy all the time with wanting you and feeling you!"

They kiss passionately, their hands all over each other and under each other's shirts. Silvia undoes the button of Pepa's jeans and slips her hand inside and under her thong.

"Joder! Silvia!"

THUD! The loud sound echoes in the garage, startling the two women apart guiltily. They look around to see where the sound came from and see Montoya rubbing his forehead from the backseat of the car they had just been leaning against…

He gets out of the car while Silvia tries to button Pepa's jeans quickly, but failing miserably. Pepa slaps her hands away, "Pelirroja, let me go!"

"Silvia, can I speak to you?"

The redhead turns towards Montoya, who is looking at her sternly and inviting her to move a little away from Pepa to talk.

"Yes, Gonzalo?" Silvia asks hesitantly.

"Is everything okay here?"

"Cierto! Why?"

He looks at Pepa who is fixing her shirt and every now and then glances at them worriedly.

"Well, you pushed Pepa against the car, forcefully, I may add, and you were arguing," he says, not wanting to accuse his ex of manhandling his current love interest, but thinking it. "Silvia?" an idea comes to his mind. "You are okay with us being over, right?"

Silvia raises her eyebrows at the stupid question, but answers anyway. "Yes."

"So, if I find someone I like…it wouldn't be a problem for you…"

Silvia realizes that Montoya thinks she is jealous of him, that she was fighting with Pepa for his attention. She holds back a laugh when she sees that he is staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"No, Gonzalo, it wouldn't be a problem," unless that someone is my woman, she adds in her mind, while his cell rings.

"DL wants all his agents at the meeting room now, there is a new case," he informs them before leaving.

oooo

"Pepa, do you need a ride?" They just ended a long shift.

"No, thanks, I'm going with Silvia…but thank you, Montoya."

"Call me Gonzalo," he smiles charmingly.

"Ok…thank you, Gonzalo," Pepa repeats, ignoring her snickering niece.

oooo

"Come on, Tia, you'll be late for the meeting!"

"I'm ready, I'm ready."

When Silvia enters in the meeting room, she stops in her track: her seat is occupied. Her usual seat near Pepa is already occupied. By Montoya. By Gonzalo fucking Montoya, who seems like a starving puppy drooling on a bone. A bone that happens to be her girlfriend.

Sara pulls her sleeve and guides her to another seat, while Silvia continues to glare at Montoya, who isn't aware of anything apart the brunette sitting next to him.

If look could kill, he surely would have been dead; Silvia was staring daggers at the back of his head, as if hoping to drill a hole in it.

oooo

Silvia watches Pepa twirling her pen, clearly bored. She spins on her chair then begins to change the arrangement of the things on her desk for the third time.

Just as Silvia is getting up to propose a break, Montoya arrives.

"Pepa, do you want to come with me?"

"Where?"

"Actually is just a questioning, but I thought you might have been bored…"

Pepa grabs her jacket. "Whatever, just give me something to do, I'm bored to death," she says dragging away a grinning Montoya.

Silvia grips her pencil so tightly that it snaps.

"Hey, pelirroja, are you trying to kill me?" jokes Lucas.

She glares at him. She married him so he has to have some good qualities, but at the moment she can't think of anything…he's so annoying! What did she see in him? But more important…what the hell did she see in Montoya?

oooo

Silvia is leaning on the door of the conference room, talking with her father before a meeting when Pepa arrives. She winks at her and proceeds to brush against her as she was blocking the door, then she stops and surveys the room then sits down in the front row because the next seat is empty and waves to Silvia.

The redhead freezes when she sees Montoya going straight, without a second thought, towards her girlfriend.

He plops down besides Pepa. In her seat. The seat that Pepa had kept for her.

"Silvia? Silvia!"

She knows that her father is talking with her, but since Montoya put a hand on Pepa's leg, the only thing that she hears is the blood rushing in her ears.

"Hija!"

She stirs herself, feeling DL's hand on her shoulder.

"Bring this to the lab," he waves some documents in front of her. "In five minute we'll begin the meeting."

From the window Silvia can't see Pepa's face, but she assumes she is talking since Montoya is looking at her adoringly, chin leaning on his hand.

When he puts a lock of Pepa's hair behind her ear, Silvia decides it's time to act.

She strides in the room, sits on Pepa's lap and plants a kiss square on her lips. Pepa, although surprised, reacts instinctively, her arms embracing Silvia's waist.

With the corner of her eyes, Silvia can see everyone's reaction: her father has purple face, but he doesn't seem too much shocked. Curtis, Aitor, Lucas and Povedilla are drooling, probably lost in dirty fantasies.

Sara and Quique are surprised but smiling; Rita is shocked. And Montoya seems like she had just kicked his puppy.

"Where did that come from?"

"I was in the mood for it…why? Can't I kiss my girlfriend?" she asks innocently, stressing the last word and eliciting gasps.

"You won't hear me complain!" Pepa grins and kisses her again, deciding to eliminate any doubt left about the real nature of their relationship. This time it isn't a quick kiss, but the kind of kiss that left you breathless, the kind of kiss that Silvia would have never thought of sharing in front of her colleagues and family members, certainly not in front of her father.

Later she will be embarrassed by it, but also grateful: it kept her from grinning victoriously at Montoya. Montoya who probably had realized that all the time he was hitting on his ex-girlfriend's lesbian girlfriend and didn't really need the said ex-girlfriend turned lesbian gloating at


End file.
